


花瓶

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Summary: -故事原型为三岛由纪夫《春子》。与原作表达主题无关。-警告：未成年性行为/主角与男性的性行为。注意避雷。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	花瓶

**Author's Note:**

> -故事原型为三岛由纪夫《春子》。与原作表达主题无关。  
> -警告：未成年性行为/主角与男性的性行为。注意避雷。

1.

那个女人。纵使事情已经过去三四年有余，附近的人们说起时总还有点印象。她以一种似真似幻的形象口口相传，俨然成为某个象征。人们谈起她的名字，并不能完全代表她本人，也不仅仅代表她个人。那三个字背后是一类事件的总和，至于此人具体为何模样，在坊间已不重要。

她叫裴珠泫。城里一个大家族的小女儿，四年前同司机私奔。事件本身有各种传言，但事实如何，除她本人外可能仅有孙胜完一人知晓。名作孙胜完的少女是事件男主角不起眼的妹妹，在传说中未曾占得半点席位。她本人也这样认为过。然而后来她与裴珠泫睡了无数次，再也无法和世人苟同。

孙胜完第一次同裴珠泫睡才十六岁。她的司机哥哥（眼下变为渔民）喝醉了在一旁呼呼大睡，她便眼瞅着嫂嫂纤细白净的一只素手伸过来，伸进她裹紧的衣襟里。孙胜完因为营养不良而苍白的脸颊上泛起异样的粉色，咬着下唇忍受那冰凉指尖对胸前的挑逗。少女娇嫩的乳尖只一碰便挺立起来，嘴里却没发出半点声音。

“叫出来，胜完。”裴珠泫紧紧挨着她，另一只手分开她并拢的双膝，掀开亚麻布的裙摆。

孙胜完像只被狡黠花猫捉住的老鼠，惊恐地瞥一眼两步之外打呼噜的哥哥；可身子在裴珠泫手下软绵绵得，动弹不得。

“胜完不是喜欢我吗？”裴珠泫含住她的耳垂，手指已然来到湿润的腿间。“不然怎么在我家的时候都敢偷看我洗澡？”

一下子被戳中心事，孙胜完没有立刻否认，反而陷入由裴珠泫的提示所诱发的回忆来。——她蹲在后院的车库里，从微微打开的窗户缝朝另一个窗户缝瞧。那里流出引人遐想的光景：朦胧水雾中女人散着热气的姣好脸庞、挺立着粉红幼芽的胸乳、平坦不逾一丝脂肪的小腹，以及往下看得不太真切的黑色隐秘地带。

裴珠泫的食指抚过她的幼嫩花瓣，令孙胜完突然醒悟过来，挣扎着想从裴珠泫手里逃走。年长的女人却发出一声轻笑，左手从胸口往下摁住她硌人的髋骨，“小混蛋，要不是我故意让你看，你能看见吗？”

孙胜完不乱动了。她那因为女人在私处的抚摸而迷蒙的双眼，此刻泛着雾气冲裴珠泫眨巴。

“我不是和你哥哥私奔的，”裴珠泫的双唇移到她的嘴角，“我是同你私奔。”

话音落下，女人的指尖探入少女湿热诱人的身体深处，唇舌吮上另一个觊觎已久的粉嫩小巧的舌尖，吞下她终于不再压抑的喘息呻吟。

这才是事情真相。

2.

少女知道每一次女人和哥哥睡的时间，虽然裴珠泫从不发出任何声音。每当那时，她像是接到神谕一般从梦中醒来，紧接着便听到哥哥粗重的呼吸，绝对地令人生厌。她仰躺着数秒，眼瞅黑暗静谧地流动，脑中回放裴珠泫用身体教给她的一切。

第二天，她寻得时机把手指钻进女人的身体。裴珠泫毫无保留地从喉间发出甜腻的细吟，一如孙胜完处于被动时。少女恶劣的拇指捻过女人肿胀的花核，迫不及待地想要听到更多，以便能将哥哥让人作呕的声音从脑海里驱逐出去。

“你……嗯……你不喜欢他？”裴珠泫只剩揽住她脖子的力气，背靠脆弱的木门。

孙胜完缓缓将手指抽出来，又猛地进得很深。她甩甩头，吻住女人挺拔的鼻梁。

“没有。不喜欢他呼吸的声音罢了。”

于是某天晚上，这种厌恶在暴雨侵袭之下被无限放大。孙胜完一骨碌爬起来，头脑无比清晰地从厨房抽出一把鱼刀，踏入哥哥的房间。男人用这把鱼刀杀过很多条鱼，各种各样。而他的妹妹只用它杀了一条大鱼。虽然是第一次，却发挥了和哥哥一脉相承的基因，手起刀落、直入心脏。

裴珠泫平静地看着歪倒在一边的男人，拢起刚被扯开的衣领。她抬起头，略带苦恼地看着给她惹麻烦的孙胜完，“怎么办呀，小混蛋？”

孙胜完垂着手立在那儿，定定地注视男人两腿之间的物件。她对裴珠泫的话置若罔闻，抬脚想要踩住那物什——裴珠泫却捉住她的脚腕，安安稳稳地放到地上。

“没穿鞋呢。”

她说着站起身，用帕子拭去孙胜完脸上未干的血渍。

“去洗个澡。我带你回我家。”

她们带走了这个破败屋子里唯一的一对东西。两个画着盛放玫瑰的花瓶。

3.

孙胜完跟裴珠泫回家，住在管家夫妇那里，深得那对没有孩子的夫妇的喜爱。他们打量着少女素净苍白的脸色，对她虚弱的身体连连表达不满。可孙胜完心里清楚，若是她白胖健康，在仆人间的待遇绝非如此。

裴珠泫养了一条牧羊犬，取名叫小羊羔。每当她一声一声“小羊羔”、“小羊羔”唤着小狗的时候，孙胜完总是能回想起她那死前毫无反抗的哥哥，同待宰迷茫的羔羊别无二致。

春天到了。院子里辟作菜园的大片土地焕发生机，孙胜完跟着家里的女仆打点庭院，随管家先生学些管家的本事。院子的一隅种了些花草，最早探出嫩芽的紫色小花看着可怜兮兮、招人喜欢。她便是在草地上第一次见到裴珠泫十九岁的小外甥：红着脸的憨厚模样，一双不定神的眼睛在她和裴珠泫的身上转转悠悠。

后来也见过几次。孙胜完隐约觉察出少年对裴珠泫有莫大的好奇，绝不仅仅是原始的性欲；那其中包含着纯粹的探知渴望，迫切程度与十九岁少年探寻自身的需求相当。她在某次即将告终的性事间同裴珠泫谈起，得到女人毫不留情的一击。

“他是喜欢你呢，小混蛋。”

夏季的一天日暮，孙胜完在门前见到气喘吁吁的少年。彼时，一轮火红的太阳正从海天交界处慢慢沉沦，少女的目光就放在那儿。

“你身体还好吗？”

孙胜完将视线收回来，奇怪地瞧一眼少年。他保有克制、故作倨傲，但掩不住确认孙胜完安好的急躁。——裴珠泫说中了，这人是喜欢她。少女多时未见的烦躁浮上心头，匆匆行个礼，转头迈进幽深的院子。

与此同时，夕阳被大海彻底吞没。

4.

这个女人。她远比世人所知的更加难以捉摸。她轻易地用一句“我是同你私奔”捕获十六岁少女的鲜活心脏，但她本人的那颗象征生命的悦动不知为谁所有。至少孙胜完不甚明了。“我们互为彼此，”裴珠泫贴着她的脸说，“我们实为一体。”

她反复向少女诉说，仿佛不是在获得孙胜完的首肯，而是在劝服她自己的内心深处。

孙胜完无法确定，是裴珠泫与少年开始纠缠不清更早，还是她沉迷于仅有观赏价值的成对花瓶在前；就像她没理清是树叶先落下，还是秋雨先到来一样。

“干嘛和他睡觉？”少女问道。

裴珠泫正在擦拭那对玫瑰花瓶。烈焰般的玫瑰花，昂扬着蓬勃的生命力，几乎要破瓶而出，肆意伸展枝桠。这其实是当初裴珠泫出逃时从家里带出去的，如今物归原处。她细细擦净一只，放到案上，再不紧不慢地握起另一只。孙胜完站在窗前，懒洋洋地背靠窗台，周身浸润在十点钟明媚的秋日温暖阳光里。

“他么……像你。像极了。”

十九岁的少年和十八岁的少女，单论年龄确有相像之处。裴珠泫显然不是在说这个。

那比眼前少女更为柔美的少年，浑身上下散发着阴郁的气息。当女人握住他腿间秀气俊俏的芽茎，也只是脸红；他沉默地在女人身上起伏，熄灯的屋里一切都静悄悄的，连床板都未发觉其上正在进行的淋漓性事。

少女被勾起好奇来，掺杂着几分好胜心。她们开始三人约会，两个十几岁的孩子互相试探，女人则是掌控全局的猫。

那天午后发生的事，孙胜完记得分明；裴珠泫也没忘；少年同样印象深刻。那时，她们以为少年终于要行动了——他让裴珠泫先入浴，好让自己能和孙胜完单独待会——可惜最后放弃这一念头，他推搡着孙胜完的肩膀，“想什么呀？快去入浴，和小姨一起洗吧。”极力装出一副恬淡的样子。

裴珠泫靠在浴室外的墙上，忽然弯起嘴角，脸上露出放肆欣喜的光芒。她拉过孙胜完的手腕，不由分说地将她带进浴室。

少女初熟的身体在热水浸泡下绽放，没有血色的双颊飞起一抹惑人的红光。裴珠泫进得又急又深，缺了必要的耐心和爱抚；抽送手指时，她才沿肚脐而上，含住硬挺的乳尖；而后在白皙滑腻的颈上辗转，最终吻上少女等待已久的双唇。她的唇瓣到哪儿，少女便用哪里迎上去；她们在情事上总能达到惊人的默契，甚至于这种默契之后才蔓延到生活的角落；她们互为彼此、实为一体；她们取悦对方，她们取悦自己。

“他想让你撞见我同他接吻，或者其他任何事。想得不得了。”孙胜完攀住女人肩头，堪堪压住些许的喘息。

“是么……”

裴珠泫小小的尖牙咬住少女饱满的下唇，随即用嘴唇包裹，伸出花瓣似的舌尖轻轻舔弄。孙胜完被勾得忍不住摁住她的脖颈，重重地吻上去，唇齿交缠。

“我也想让他看……看见我们，”孙胜完在女人加速的手下快要承受不住，身子在水中漾出阵阵细纹，“看见我……我和你睡……”

裴珠泫倏忽放缓了节奏。她揽着少女细弱的腰肢，四目相对，传递某种易碎珍贵的讯息；稍后，她仔仔细细地在身下女子湿润的鬓边啄吻。“现在就可以。胜完，让他听见……”

她沉下去。手指撞进深处，指尖忠诚地擦过腔道的每一处皱褶；她那灵巧神奇的舌尖覆上少女的嫩蕊——于是高潮被人为拉长了，少女抑制不住发出一声悠长的啜泣。

从此刻开始，孙胜完成为一只逗弄少年的幼猫。

5.

明晃晃的太阳高悬在镜子般澄澈的天空上，半点不似冬日该有的场景。家族老宅里，院子恢复寂寥、土地上蒙着白霜；小羊羔长成大狗，不时吠叫几声；少年的外公死了，孙胜完搬出院子。她们却活得更像是同一个人，活得愈发盛放灿烂。

年长的女人有时会放幼猫自己去玩弄老鼠。她故意丢下小羊羔在家里，一个人去远处的海岸边散步；这样一来，寻不见她的少女便会搭车去城里少年的住处找她。

孙胜完一开始急不可耐，满心想要求证裴珠泫是否在这儿。

“姐姐早来了，是吧？就在楼上。”

裴珠泫不让她喊她嫂嫂——她执拗地不愿提起任何有关少女哥哥的话题。

少年耸耸肩，头往楼上一偏，“只管找就是了。”

孙胜完这才幡然醒悟，姐姐不在这里，也不在别的什么地方。她和少年前后交错走上二楼，在敞开的走廊上并肩坐下，眺望这座仍处于战时的城市的暮景。西方天空上染着诡异不详的橘红色，噬人的黑暗正从远处的海面上一点一点往上迈进。在落日余晖苟延残喘的当口，少女一瞬明白了女人躲避她的深意。

她扭过头，将紧实的嘴唇压在少年的唇上。不带任何情欲地，这场接吻仿佛少女悯人的恩赐；更为要紧的是，她的唇上浸染着女人的味道，而她无私地让少年尝到这一美好的气息。

那天夜里，在少年颓然的、泛起恶心的心境中，幼猫的独自捕猎大获成功。

6.

敏感的倒三角关系止于深冬的某天下午。她们未满一点的时候到达少年的住处，接待的女仆说他在工厂做工，很快就能回来。两人便转到庭院里，闲闲地晒太阳。

这处院落失了打理，地上深一块浅一块布着横生干黄的枯草；菜地自是早就荒废，即便来年开春播下种子，也绝无长出脆嫩蔬菜的可能；一直向南延伸的尽头是家主在时的温室，侍弄些娇弱的花苗。无疑，那里阳光最好。裴珠泫提把椅子坐到那儿，孙胜完跟在后面，直直地立着。

孙胜完问女人，何时能告诉少年她现下的住处。——他一直想要知道，以便能在裴珠泫不在的时候同孙胜完约会；孙胜完也一直想让他知道，以期莽撞的老鼠能在某次撞破两只猫咪的嬉戏。裴珠泫却有些安于现状似的，迟迟没有点头。

阳光果然很好。光线透过温室完好的玻璃照到裴珠泫微仰的脸上，晒得她脸颊发烫、头脑昏沉。孙胜完站在她身后，自上而下地盯住女人的俊脸，最后把视线集中到她柔长睫毛所投下的一小片阴影之上。

“胜完……”裴珠泫语调慵懒，紧闭的眼睑下似乎在思量什么重大决定。“那孩子马上要回来了。”

孙胜完一愣——热度惊人的冬日阳光也让她的脑袋不太清醒——随后立刻明晰姐姐话里的暗示。她的身体因为激动而颤抖，只能闭着眼凭熟悉的感官吻上裴珠泫的洁白后颈。那里皮肤滚烫，温暖了少女发抖的双唇。她亲吻舔舐，不住地用额头和脸颊磨蹭着女人的头发，宛若敞开肚皮撒娇的猫。裴珠泫忽然扬起手臂，反手抱住她的脖子，将少女拖至身前来。孙胜完虔诚的嘴唇在她脸上游走，她仍闭着眼。

“小混蛋，睁开眼看看。”裴珠泫在她耳边细语。

孙胜完便睁开眼睛。于是，几十米外少年那惨白如灰的面孔就这样没有征兆地闯进她的视野——刹那间，惊喜过望。她粗暴地将右手伸进女人的腿间，急躁地撩起裙裾；由于幸福而发热的指尖触到梦想之地时，那里已湿得一塌糊涂；她抬起头，看向裴珠泫盈着水波的双眸，方才完全读懂姐姐的意思。女人从踏进家门——不，是在电车上——就开始肖想她的身体，因着肖想而情动，一切都是刻意为之……

另一边，目睹这故意展现的一切的少年差点疯了。他上楼倒在床上，直到日暮，耳边甚至萦绕着院子里两人欢愉的呻吟。

她们很久没再联系。

7.

这是最后一次。孙胜完暗暗想着。这必然是最后一次，再无其他可能。今晚结束，所有的流言都将换成另一种版本，裴珠泫将作为一个全新的形象再次流行于城市秘事。她将成为象征，绝对的象征，不可逾越、不可被遗忘的象征。

不会有错。黑暗中一切都可得到原谅：所有的肮脏交易、千百种恶意的试探、偶尔的血腥勾当。外甥得了小姨的指令，只身一人拜访少女。“我绝不会违反姐姐的意愿行事。姐姐叫我干什么，我就干什么。”孙胜完这样回他。

那少年，在闪动烛火下愈发暴露出娇柔的气质；他穿上女式浴衣，手脚一时间都不知道往哪放；他忐忑地将脸伸向孙胜完，不久便被涂上一层白粉，然后是眉毛和眼睛、嘴唇和腮边。他现在是 **她** 了。她兴奋起来，而孙胜完吹灭蜡烛。

直到这时都没有错。她情动至极，若不是脸上的白粉遮盖，必然能被看见红透的双颊。这时，孙胜完顺起旁边案上的花瓶——那对玫瑰花瓶中的一只。

孙胜完将花瓶高举过头顶，眼瞅着就往她头上落去。差错就在这时发生了。一只冰凉有力的手擒住孙胜完的手腕，稳稳当当地接过她手里的花瓶，将脆弱的摆件放回案上。

“一对中碎了一只可不吉利。”裴珠泫开口道。她的声音在黑夜里有着奇特的作用，恰似冬季海滨浴场的冰水，瞬间冲刷干净房间里流动的污秽秘密。

蜡烛又点起来了。她们朝她看去，发觉那人脸上的白粉融在汗水里，眉毛和口红也花了。她又变回了 **他** 。

裴珠泫静静注视片刻，起身拉住孙胜完。

“我们回家。”

她们带走那对花瓶，从此销声匿迹，再未为人所知。


End file.
